The Truth Is UP There
by Alanna diAblo
Summary: well, the truth is up there...


THE TRUTH IS UP THERE  
Author: Alanna diAblo  
Subj: MSR/Drama --what else?  
note: see the bottom if really interested.   
rating: umm r i think, swears and umm..mentioning of adult "engagements"  
spoilers: Momento Mori, Per Manium, session 8 so far and most of session 7  
disc: umm scully's POV on her pregnacy, what happened, her and Mulder..all the UST is  
SST!!! SHIPPERS LINE UP! NoRomo's GET AN EYE EXAM!!  
PS~~  
sorry 4 the bad spelling, including my other story's. I have a long story as 2 y, but it's mainly cause i dont have time to edit these seeing as how im a student and have a social life, however simplistic as it may be (hey, im working on it!) ok so sorry and if u must flame me cuz of my poor grammar and spelling, it will b used 2 warn this freezing home i live in!!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
I've been barren for almost four years now.   
What every woman curses and dipises I now crave for. But when I leaned that I could  
become pregnant I jumped at the oppertunity.  
Trust no one, Mulder always said. He'd already had my ova tested, it was spoiled.   
But no, I wanted this too badly, I didn't listen to anyone,   
even Mulder-my best and most closest friend. And for giving up my hopes, for so eagerly accepting someone as a person  
I could trust, all I got was a huge smack or reality.  
  
Why me? I would always ask. Why?  
  
Fate?  
  
Could be.   
  
I'll probably never know. After going to that hospital, they could have actually taken  
Mulder and I's child and replaced it with a work of science.   
  
It's not fair.   
  
But life isn't fair, and as sad as it's been sometimes, I've learned to accept it.   
Almost everything, except for Mulder being dead. Not that.  
  
I remember the look on his face when I asked him to give me the chance of motherhood.   
I remember when he granted my offer with repect and understanding.   
But I will always will remember the look he gave me whenI told him that the child he so generously donnated for, and that I had always longed for, would never be.   
  
He kissed my forehead, as if to appoligise.   
Then we were so close, I had waned to thank him properly-for everything.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Thanking him for his  
generousity and more then he would ever know.   
When we pulled apart, he had smilled at me. I gazed into his deep pools of hazel and grinned back.   
He had leaned down and returned the kiss, deeper still this time.   
Full ofthe hidden passion we have always known but never dare to explore. His arms encircledmy waist adn we staggered twoards my bed. I vaugeley remember reaching up to sweep a stray hair that was dangling from his brow, and the feeling of pure extasy when he  
slipped inside me for the first time. The rest just went by in a blur, which in a way is  
good. If I had remembered every detail of that night, I would probably be aching of even  
more pain now....if that is possible.  
  
I do however, remeber the feeling of being fullfilled of when I had awoken with is  
spooning me. I had reached up and grabbed the white duvet, to cover us up further  
rather than just from the waist down. I was warn, how could I not be? I just felt safe  
(although the safest I fel twas with Mulder holding me) with my covers on. A finger had  
stroked my cheek.   
"Hi beautiful."   
  
I had slowly turned around to find Mulder staring at me with the most idiotic grin on his  
face. I couldn't help but grin back.   
Last night had been amazing.  
  
~Xx~MRS~xX~MSR~Xx~MSR~xX~  
We'd fallen back asleep like that, spooning like kittens, untill my pesky alarm sounded.  
"Shit."  
Mulder rolled onto his back.   
I had flipped over and rested my head on his chest and and hand over his heart, which I  
now knew fully.  
"What is it?"   
Then I remembered, last night was Sunday, Oh fuck, Monday...work...damn  
"WORK" We both had said it at the same time.  
"Umm...I gotta shower." I had jumped up out of bed, but a hand had pulled me back.   
When I looked into his eyes I lost myself adn feel in love all over again. I planted a  
lingering kiss on his lips then nuzzeled his nose before I atttempted to sit up again.   
"You know, Mulder. We can't act like this at work." I grinned as I pulled on my light  
blue silk robe hand grabbed a towel.  
"Yeah," Said Mulder, I coulnt believe he had agreed with me, but then again he was full  
of suprises.  
"Some of those people we don't trust would wim some serious cash."  
I laughed as I slipped into the bathroom.  
  
~Xx~MSR~xX~MSR~Xx~MSR~xX~  
  
It had been that way for a while after that. Even if we didn't make love, we would watch  
movies, cuddle, and even make out like teenagers if we had the urge. We made up  
exuses (although they were not needed) to go over to eachother's appartment's and have  
dinner with a movie. And then it had been all taken away, within the snap of fate's  
finger's I had lost the only person I loved more then life itself.  
  
"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! NO!!!!"  
  
THE   
END  
  
*~NOTE: SORRY IF THE END WAS DEPRESSING! /I just wanted to sorta say that I  
DO think Mulder and Scully DID IT. even if it was only once. After that kiss in PM,  
there was sometimg going on...and ALL THINGS...don't get me started. But if Scully  
gives birth to an alien I think one of the spaz doctors implanted it in her. ok..shutting up  
now... 


End file.
